


少年事 48

by balabala2



Category: M-fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balabala2/pseuds/balabala2
Kudos: 4





	少年事 48

chapter 48

空旷的房间，只有一张孤零零的大床。  
纤细的青年被锁在床上，赤裸的身体泛着不正常的潮红，呜咽着把丝质床单蹭出一层一层的褶皱。  
修长的双腿交叠着互相磨蹭，试图抒解身后的酸痒。  
肖战挑起他的下巴，看着那张被情欲折磨的酡红的小脸，半长的头发湿漉漉地沾在脸上，冷清的眸半张着，潋滟着迷蒙的水光，艳红的唇上满是深深浅浅的牙印。  
“我不是说过不要咬嘴唇吗？”  
肖战怜爱地抚上柔软滚烫的唇瓣按压着，声音温柔惑人。  
“怎么总是不听话。”

青年无意识地含住他的手指舔弄，湿热的小舌卷着指尖，乖巧地用脸蹭他的手心。  
“你要是真有这么听话就好了。”

肖战解开他被反拷在床头的双手，细白的手腕被手铐磨得渗血。青年哼哼着往他怀里钻，摸上他已经抬头的欲望往自己腿间蹭，肖战抓住他的手腕将他甩到床上，捞起他的腰摆成趴跪的姿势，拉开细嫩的双脚，指尖勾了勾丘壑间已经湿润的部位。  
“湿成这样？”  
然后毫不怜惜地直接挺入。  
青年痛苦地睁大了眼睛，喉间挤出悲鸣，挣扎着转过头试图直起身去吻肖战唇下的小痣。肖战卡着他的脖子，将他的头按进枕头里。

“我们不需要这个。”

身体还未适应撕裂的剧痛，身后已经大力的冲刺起来，每一下都狠狠地撞击着同一个部位，青年哭喊着向前爬，又被拖住窄腰拖回来，钉死在那根炙热的柱体上。

“你看，你很喜欢这样。”  
肖战捞起他已经挺立的柱体，摸到前端的莹润又甩到一边，敏感的前端蹭在床单上，濡湿了一小片。  
他的腰上有两个圆形的伤疤，前后对应着，肖战握住他的腰时，恰好能将那两块粉红的疤痕压在指尖。  
这是他背叛的铁证。  
也是自己溺爱的惩罚。  
肖战的动作愈发粗暴起来。

察觉到肠道收缩时，肖战眼疾手快地掐住他即将喷发的欲望。  
青年绝望地张大了眼睛，双腿难耐地蹬着，塌下的细腰颤抖着，喉间溢出带着哭腔的哀求。  
“求你……”  
肖战松开了手，青年尖叫着射出晶莹，浑身抖个不停。  
肖战神色复杂地看着沉浸在高潮余韵中的青年。

药力的作用使青年很快又嘤咛着，抬高下身去蹭肖战的下体。  
肖战看着他徒劳地用泥泞的湿软在自己胯下磨蹭，无助又急切地哭着喘息。  
“真是永远都学不乖，想要为什么不说？”  
“求你……”  
“求我什么？”  
“求你进来……”  
一个用力，青年的哭声瞬间变了调，带了几分甜腻的满足。  
“你醒着要能这么听话就好了。”

王一博吃力地张开眼睛，麻木地盯着白色的天花板。  
他不知道自己被埋葬在这片白色里多久了。  
肖战今天没有给他用药，难得的清醒。  
尝试着活动一下胳膊，手也没有被拷在床头，他依然保持着被拷起的姿势一动不动。

他曾经动过一次，还穿上了叠在床头的衣服，然后那次，他就被按在镜子前，裤子勾在脚踝，制服褪下肩头半挂在手臂上，肖战拉高他的腿，让他看镜子中自己光裸的下身怎样吞入他的硕大，最后捏着他的下巴，逼他看戴着大檐帽的自己，在国徽下一脸淫乱，眼泪和口水蹭满脸都是亮晶晶的。  
肖战凑到他耳边，温柔地说:“真该让你那些朋友都看看你这幅样子。”  
他的挺翘还被捏在手里，他只能绝望地摇着头呜咽着，讨好地去吻肖战，肖战把他的脸按在镜子上。  
“王一博，接吻这样的事，我们不配。”

这个淫靡的荒诞的牢笼。  
王一博转过头看枕边的警服，盯着帽檐上的国徽，一定不能再把它弄脏了。

现实总是不能如愿。  
他双腿被折在胸前，帽子扣在脸上，他在一片黑暗中抱着自己的腿，身体有节奏的肉体拍击声颤抖着。帽子把呻吟声都压回肚子里，肖战拿开帽子，撬开他紧咬着下唇的牙齿。  
“你总是这么不听话。”  
手指夹着他的舌头搅动着，涎水顺着嘴角流下来，沾湿了放在枕头上的帽檐。  
“你看，你又把国徽弄脏了。”

也许现在已经到了夏天吧。  
王一博从床上站起身，腿虚软得险些支撑不了身体，没有清理的身体有液体顺着动作流下来，满腿都是脏兮兮的黏腻。

赤裸着走到镜子前，看着自己已经盖住耳朵的头发，缓缓眨了眨眼睛。  
应该到夏天了吧。

不知道坚果怎么样了。


End file.
